capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprites
1363664846078.png|Preliminary sprites of the starters 1363553064229.png|Sprite Size Guide Spriting Sprites, after Pokemon designs, are the backbone of a good Pokemon game. The quality of spriting, both in-battle Pokemon sprites as well as overworlds and map tiles, can make or break a game. Gen /vp/ is attempting to use as much original material as possible. If you want to see what has been done, or want to contribute, check out one of these pages. *Pokemon Battle and Icons *Trainer Battle *Overworld *Map Tiles *Interface/Misc. (Coming Soon) In-Battle Sprite Guidelines Getting Started Spriting tutorial link With enough time, anyone can make sprites. MS Paint is commonly used and you do not need a tablet. A mouse instead of a touch pad will make it easier though. Try to keep pokemon sprites on hand as you sprite so that you can reference them and use a similarly sized pokemon as a guide to keep your sprites proportional. It is important to remember pokemon sprites use colored outlines that include black instead of a solid black outline. Backsprites will be in the style of gen 4. Your first attempts at spriting may be met with derision in the threads. However some people will give constructive criticism. Ignore the people who say "it's shit" and take the advice of the others. No one can sprite perfectly at first. Style Sprites are to be done in Gen IV style. This means minimal highlights and dithering. Backsprites are also to be done as they were in Gen I-IV (Top half of body only). The color limit for a sprite is 16 unique colors: transparency, White, Black, and 13 other colors. Yes, technically we don't need a limit on colors. However, we are trying to match the feel of a real Pokemon game as best we can, so we can't go crazy on colors. Please remember to save the images as .png files! Lastly, please do not trace over the concept art if it's not facing the right way. Most of the art does not have the correct angle or pose. If it does, go right ahead. But 9 times out of 10 it looks terrible. Sizing Sprites have a hard limit of 96x96 but very few should even get close to that. The spriting guideline image is a good reference tool when deciding how big a sprite is, but it's not absolutely necessary that it be followed for all sprites. If you are having trouble figuring out how big to make a sprite, use existing Pokemon as a comparison (i.e. Comparing insect pokemon to Caterpie). Also make sure there is size consistency within evolution lines; this takes priority over inter-evolutionary line size comparisons. Pokemon Sprites Some pokemon sprites are already done, although as of now none are official. At this point they will not be added to the wiki except on this page. As the wiki can quickly become out of date it is advisable to check with the thread if you are unsure if a pokemon already has a sprite. This table lists out the sprites currently drawn for all Pokemon. Names with a * next to their name do not have completed designs, so try to avoid doing sprites for these Pokemon. Your time is better spent elsewhere. Each Pokemon is also listed as WIP, Versions, Complete, and Complete/Rev.. *''WIP The sprite has been started, but isn't completed. *Versions'' Multiple versions of this Pokemon have been done. This does not include Pokemon with gender or regional differences. *''Complete'' Complete does not mean official. It simply means the sprite is >90% complete and there is a general consensus that the quality is good enough. *''Complete/Rev.'' A sprite has been completed, but the design has not been approved, so the sprite is subject to revision. Guidelines for addition: *''Adding multiple versions:'' If a new sprite has been made or a drastic revision to a current one, place it as a second sprite in the category. *''Adding revised sprites:'' If a minor revision to a previous sprite has been made by someone besides the original sprite artist, post it in the thread first. If there is general approval, you may replace the current version listed. *''Deleting old sprites'': Do not delete older versions of a sprite unless there appears to be an overwhelming consensus on choosing a new sprite/revision over it. When in doubt, leave it on the page.